A Stranger Comes To Town
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: A scene that should've been in "Tallahassee" But wasn't may add a part 2
1. Part 1

Neal Cassidy drove into Storybrooke, Maine about noon after stopping at a small diner called Granny's for something to eat he stopped his waitress a petite brunette woman named Ruby and asked if Emma Swan was in town.

"Go check the Sheriff's station." Ruby said so that's what Neal did he didn't expect to see a man in his late twenties to be sitting at a desk.

"Um hi... is Emma Swan around?" Neal asked the guy looked him up and down once and said:

"Depends. Who's asking?"

"A friend" Neal said the guy glared

"Yeah here's the thing, I'm not buying it." He said

"Who the hell are you her husband?" Neal asked

"Close, I'm her father." Neal stared this guy had to be crazy he couldn't be more than a few months older than Emma, they didn't give crazy people guns did they?

"Impossible. Emma's an orphan," Neal said

"Yes, and every orphan had parents"

"Look is Emma here or not?" Neal asked annoyed beyond all possible measure

"Not. Telling." Neal glared at the guy, the guy glared at Neal the silence between the two was only broken when they heard a voice say

"Hey Gramps I'm back from school!" Neal turned to see a boy about ten or so with brown hair and Emma's green eyes.

"Um… who are you?" The kid asked unsure when he saw Neal.

"Henry" the boy saw his grandfather and retreated to his side never taking his eyes off Neal,

"Who are you?" The boy asked again once his grandfather's arm was safely around his shoulders Neal smiled.

"Hey kid, I'm a friend of your mom's we go _way_ back."

_**Short but had to be done, Review!**_


	2. Part 2

Neal looked up from his coffee when the bell rang at Granny's diner he'd taken quite a shine to the quaint little homespun diner, it was warm, and they had great apple pie. A large group entered the diner laughing and chatting gaily. Neal recognized some of the faces in the group from the three weeks he'd been there, there was Ruby the waitress or Red as some called her, then there was the town drunk Leroy and his six friends, there was the man who claimed to be Emma's father, and then Henry. Neal smiled cunningly

"Hey Henry!" He called drawing the group's attention he saw Henry look up at the blonde woman next to him then back to Neal the blonde was glaring daggers at him she said something to Henry before stalking up to his table,

"A word outside please" from the sound of her, voice it wasn't a request. Neal followed the blonde out into the back alley the second the door shut behind them her fist connected with his jaw Neal let out a shout of pain.

"Stay away from my son" the blonde snarled

"What? Who the hell are you?" Neal asked rubbing his sore jaw

"Oh cut the crap Neal, I haven't changed that much in the past decade and neither have you!" Neal stared at the blonde woman, he could hear August's voice in the back of his mind saying,_ "You love her__ Good. That means you have to do right by her… Then leave her." _He was screwed

"_Emma?_" The blonde threw another punch dending him realing.

"You son of a bitch! It was your fault I got locked up!" Emma hissed what was he going to say she was right of coarse, he had told the police where she was waiting for him. Wait… no, it wasn't his fault… it was _August's_

"It wasn't me!" Neal cried

"_Liar!_" Emma spat

"It wasn't me Emma, we promised to take care of eachother remember? It was August he forced me too do it!" Neal saw Emma's eyes widen

"_August_?" She said

"Yes, August W. Booth he came to me that night we were supposed to meet, he called himself your guardian angel." Emma held her head in her hands and groaned.

"Emma, I'm sorry" Neal said

"He thinks you're dead oh God I fucked up!"

"What?" Neal asked

"Henry, he thinks you're dead and that you're a _hero_" Neal stared at her

"Henry, he's mine?"

"Why else would you be here?" Emma asked

"Um… lets see you?" Emma stared

"You son of a bitch" she said

"You stay away from us" Neal turned to see August standing in the alley way

"I'm just here to help Emma" August said holding up his hands

"Stay away from me August!" Emma barked

"And if I see either of you with in spitting distance of my son I'll kill you" Emma said before storming back inside August sighed running his fingers through his hair Neal stared at the man.

"What did I tell you about reaching out?" August said looking Neal in the eye.

_**Tada! REVIEW!**_


End file.
